A light emitting diode (LED), which is a semiconductor light emitting device by use of a nitride semiconductor, is used in, for example, a display device and lighting. Further, an electronic device by use of a nitride semiconductor is utilized in a high-speed electronic device and a power device.
If such nitride semiconductor devices are provided on a silicon (Si) substrate excellent in mass-productivity, cracks are liable to occur owing to a difference in lattice constant and thermal expansion coefficient. There is a desire for technologies which make high quality crystals on the silicon substrate.